Return of the Hang Glider/Transcript
:Eraser: Hey, Pen! :Pen: Huh? What is it? :Eraser: Well, I was thinking bout some stuff and I thought of something That might be a really cool coincidence. :Pen: And, what would that be? :Eraser: I wonder what would happen if we took the first spoken word of the first episode, the second spoken word of the second episode, all the way until the 25th spoken word of the 25th episode. :Pen: Yah. :Eraser: And bind up those words to make a message, What would you get? :Pen: I don't know? Probably nothing. :intro :Announcer: vo 22 cakes have come and gone but none of them are nearly as magnificent as the Grand Cake. :Bubble: vo That is seriously a hideous cake! :Announcer: Really, Bubble? When did I say you were allowed to speak? :Bubble: Never. But let's do Cake at Stake! :montage of every Cake at Stake intro, until... :Every eliminated contestants except David: CAKE AT STAKE! :David: Aw, Seriously? :across every recommended character :Announcer: We are going to release the eliminated contestants. :Leafy: NO! Don't do that! :Announcer: Why not? :Firey: You dunno? After years of seclusion, those, those creatures have gone insane!! :Announcer: Too late! :TLC tips on its side :Announcer: See, they're perfectly fi... :rips a part of the Announcer :Bubble: Ourlgh! :Announcer: Are you all ready for the ae? :Leafy: Ae? What's the ae? :Announcer: I said ae, ae, aeaeaeaeaeae. Well, I guess I'm unable to pronounce the ae sound anymore. :Leafy: You mean the K sound? You can't pronounce the K sound. :Announcer: Whatever, now be 'uiet. :Firey: Thanks a lot, Flower, you've messed up the announcer! :Announcer: O'ay, moving on, the, um... pastry, is all of the previous pastries mashed together. :Leafy: Oh wow! mouth waters :Announcer: Leafy, stop salivating. Firey, you too, or you'll destroy yourself. :Firey: aaaaaaaaahh GAH!! :Bubble: Hurry up already! :Announcer: So the person who got the most votes, will get this entire pastry along with Dream Island as well. screen shows up We've got 870 votes, which means that there will be no Season Two. :Leafy: Awwww... :Announcer: Before we announce the winner of BFDI, let's see who the eliminated people want to win. :Flower: Well, Leafy's killed me, Bubble's killed me, and Firey's killed me, so I don't think any of them should win. :Announcer: But if absolutely have to choose one of them, who'll it be? :Flower: Leafy! Because she's a plant! :Announcer: Spongy. :Spongy: Leafy! :Blocky: Leafy, because Firey's deadly and Bubble's fun to kill. :Woody: LEVEH! :Pin: Leafy! :Leafy: Wow, Pin! You remembered our -- to the first part of the first episode Pin, alliance, remember? :Pin: Oh yeah! Of course! And Needy, you vote for Leafy too! Right? slaps Pin :Needle: Don't call me Needy! But no. :Announcer: Then who? :Needle: Firey! slaps Needle :Announcer: Teardrop, are you going to vote? :Teardrop: No! :Golf Ball: Leafy, and I realise that all of the finalists weigh less than 1/10 of an ounce. :Coiny: I vote Leafy, definitely not Firey. :Snowball: Me too! :Match: OMG! Bubble! slaps her, causing her to light her tip :Eraser: Leafy. :Pen: Leafy. :Tennis Ball: Leafy. :Pencil: Uh, Bubble! corners her Leafy! Leafy! Leafy, I mean Leafy. :votes for Leafy by showing leafs :Ice Cube: Leafy! :Rocky: BULLEH! barf is shaped like a leaf :Announcer: Leafy wins by a 15:2 vote. :Leafy: Yeah! :Announcer: But that doesn't mean you win Dream Island. :Leafy: Then, who wins Dream Island? :Announcer: Whoever got the most votes from the viewers. votes come in Bubble, I'm sorry, but you only received 288 votes, so you don't win, but you've played a great game, you're a wonderful contestant. :Bubble: Oh, do I at least get a prize? :Announcer: You get one ashew. :Bubble: Bless you! :Announcer: No, I said ashew. :Bubble: Wow, you must be allergic to something. :Announcer: ashew, ashew, ashew. :Leafy: Maybe the announcer is allergic to this cashew. Here, you can have it, Bubble! :Bubble: YOYLECAKE! :Announcer: So the winner is either Firey or Leafy. :Leafy: Firey, you're such a great friend I'll be happy if either of us win. :Announcer: Let's show the votes: :votes are shown quickly :Bubble: What? No drumroll? Why not? :Announcer: Budget uts. :Bubble: Uh... :Announcer: I mean'' budget downsizings''. So, Firey, you win. :Firey: Yaha!! :Announcer throws the whole pastry to Firey :faints Category:Transcripts